The present bite block systems in use today are used generally for head and neck immobilization, in order to maintain a specific position during treatments with radiation. The bite block systems are designed to maintain the head and neck in position during the treatment, and to allow replication of the same exact position. An important part of the procedure in radiation therapy is to prevent interference between the path of radiation and the patient, so that the patient receives the full benefit of the therapy. Devices presently in use present a problem, in that, the path of radiation is interfered with by the base of the devices presently in use, particularly during treatment of the areas near the back of the patient's head, otherwise known as the posterior oblique view. Several bite block systems in present use utilize a vertical support structure that is on the center line, meaning that the horizontal support structure connected to it passes directly over the face of the patient as the bite block systems is directed for placement in the patient's mouth, thus obstructing radiation treatment of the face or forehead. Other bite block system have vertical support structures that are off the center line, which provide a clear and unobstructed treatment of the face and forehead; however, obstruction occurs during treatment of the side of the head and the top of the face, otherwise known as the anterior oblique view.
Another problem occurring during use of the present devices is that the head cushions are capable of slippage from side to side on the base structure, due to faulty design. Slippage of the head cushions could allow critical and dangerous movement, causing the radiation to treat an undesired portion of the head or neck, resulting in possible serious damage to the patient.